This is a divisional application of U.S. Ser. No. 11/964,049, entitled audio signal switcher, filed on Dec. 26, 2007 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,428.
1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio signal switcher, particularly to an audio signal switcher with a USB cable.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, it is common for electronic devices with an audio playing function to be configured with an earphone input connector. It is also common for electronic devices with a storage function to be configured with a USB interface. Thus, if an electronic device includes both an audio playing function and a USB interface, the user of the electronic device may have to carry earphones and USB cables. Both of these cables must be long enough to facilitate users sizes and desires. However, if the length of the cables is too long, the cables may become somewhat cumbersome and tend to tangle. Furthermore, it is troublesome for a user to carry many long cables.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if the electronic device uses shorter cables with multiple uses. A USB cable can be used to transmit data between the electronic device and the storage device, and can also be used as an extension to the earphone cable. Thus the earphones and USB cables can be shorter. Shorter cables facilitate ease of use, a neat appearance when packaged, and easy carrying.